Yesterday
by Ore Fubar
Summary: / maka ia cukup melanglang buana pada kemarin, kemarin, dan beribu kemarin ketika mereka masih bersama /


_Yesterday_

Pada pertengahan malam menuju dini hari, pikirannya akan melanglang buana. Pada hari kemarin, kemarin, kemarin, dan beribu kemarin untuk berburu memori antesedan bersama detik-detik kekasi –

Tidak, tidak. Itu kurang pantas disebut sebagai antesedan, _kemarin kemarin_ tidak sebanyak _kemarin_ ketika ia masih berusia 6 tahun. Ia sudah menginjak 15 tahun sekarang, antesedan hanyalah sebuah perumpamaan ; dimana ia merasa hidup dan kembali pada hari _kemarin_ tertentu.

Jika sudah melanglang buana, maka ia akan menjadi seorang gadis debil –yang cuma membayangkan kesenangan tanpa beban berarti. Adolesen memang tidak seberbobot itu untuk membuat frustasi dan sebagainya, namanya remaja labil –ia memiliki kecemasan tertentu atas daya perasaan yang berlebihan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

Ia –terpaku pada lelaki seumuran (lebih dahulu 1 tahun, sebenarnya) yang dahulu _pernah_ menjadi teman hidupnya dalam percintaan remaja. Masih hangat malahan, mereka berpisah secara sepihak pada tanggal sekian di bulan Agustus ; ia tidak ingat kronologisnya –dengan dalih masalah drama dan libido keresahan remaja.

Selalu utuh dalam ingatannya –ketika bagaimana ia menekan graf demi graf pada papan ketikan gadget untuk berdebat bersama _teman hidup_ remajanya seraya tertawa ; antara tertekan tidak mau hubungan menemui impase dan jengkel terhadap diri sendiri. Entah kondisi yang memaksa, atau perasaannya tidak bisa dipaksakan lagi, atau ia terlalu memaksakan perasaannya, atau dia memaksa ingin berpisah, atau takdir memaksa mereka menemui impase –

Ia tidak banyak omong waktu itu –sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa mewujudkan hasrat ingin koitus dari lelaki yang menyandang posisi sebagai kekasihnya selama 8 –atau 7 bulan terakhir semenjak Desember tahun lalu. Karena itu ia pasrah, membiarkan segenap perasaan yang dianggap drama semata hanyut bersama kata-kata putus yang terlontar –mengudara imajiner seolah graf-graf dari papan gadget beterbangan dan menyumbat pernapasan.

Semenjak itu –ia masih mengejar meskipun mendapat negasi yang bersifat eksak ; dengan syarat dan ketentuan tertentu –dimana ketika ia ingin mereka _pulih_ , koitus lah kunci nya.

Tidak ada jalur lain, lelaki itu sudah kapok bersamanya.

Simtom mental kembali menggerogot, ia tidak bisa memejam berhari-hari dengan malam penuh elegi. Elegi, atas matinya emosi yang terjadi lagi, entah sampai kapan.

Ia berpegang pada prospek sebagai valium ketika dirinya mengalami ekstase secara mental, hatinya memberat dan kempes kemudian hilang ditelan masa menyedihkan. Mendadak ia menjadi konseli, jiwa sensibel raib tak tau rimbanya namun terkadang kembali pada tuannya dengan berpikiran positif bahwa kans untuk mereka bersama masih ada eksistensinya –sekecil apapun itu.

Lelaki itu mengalami disparitas oleh jarak ; ketika dirinya pulang ke kota cikal bakal dalam rangka libur semester kedua. Tendensi lelaki itu semakin menjurang pada kepuasan fisik, lever _non organ_ sudah menurun kadar –lewat menyusutnya atensi jika bukan membahas seksualitas remaja. Jarang bertemu, gosip pedas melayang-layang, spoiler-spoiler friksi hubungan akibat kehadiran eks dari pihak perempuan semakin menyulut kondisi, dorama versi real life, mampu menyedot kenangan-kenangan cantik semasa hubungan menjadi pertengkaran dua remaja berlawanan pendapat yang kemudian berakhir pada satu keputusan ; berpisah.

Ia aplaus ketika emosinya ludes, menyambut kedataran dari berbagai sudut yang kini kembali lagi padanya dengan suka cita. Ia tetap berpegang bahwa cintanya merupakan hal yang bersifat aksioma –namun lelaki itu tidak dapat menerima, koitus tetap yang utama.

Aah.

Dalam waktunya dari pagi hingga malam –ketika ia bertemu orang di sekitarnya –ia memblokir semua rasa tertekan dan kemalangan dengan sikap hiperaktif dan apatis. Ia tidak terlihat dubius sama sekali ; tidak terlihat mengidap penyakit mental khas remaja –malah dianggap terlalu sehat dan masih berusia jagung di umurnya yang sudah menginjak angka 15 itu. Orang-orang memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak karena ia berisik dan senang menjahili, meskipun hanya kedok dan pengalih pikiran terhadap lelaki itu.

Ia sudah tidak berminat untuk memikirkan apa-apa, ia akan larut dan hidup kembali jika ia bisa. Lelaki itu? Akan selalu ia terima dengan tangan terbuka jika memang berkenan memulihkan relasi dengan menekan hasrat koitus dan kembali seperti dulu ; sekedar berguyon vulgar. Egois? Jelas. Tidak memikirkan lelaki itu? Jelas ia memikirkan, mengkhawatirkan, dan mengawasi –namun ia tidak mengerti bagaimana lelaki itu menganggap bahwa dirinya tidak memikirkan lelaki tersebut sama sekali.

Entahlah.

Ia butuh tempat untuk memuntahkan cerita, namun ia tidak bisa.

Ia tidak bisa memuntahkan lelaki itu di depan orang lain.

Ia menelan bulat-bulat lelaki itu.

Maka ketika memang takdirnya mereka tidak akan berelasi kembali, maka :

Ia tidak akan berimpresi apa-apa.

Ia cukup melanglang buana kembali pada hari kemarin, kemarin, dan beribu kemarin ketika mereka masih bersama.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _nb : ia = Hinata_

 _lelaki = Naruto_

 _*ini ditulis untuk alasan tertentu ; sebenarnya tidak ada karakter / pairing karena ini –yaa sebagai pelampiasan menulis saja._

 _._

 _._

 _Danke, Tchus._

 _-Ore_


End file.
